Various toy figures having movable components are known in the art. Toy vehicles and wheeled figures movable via spring or electric motors are also known in the art. Most of those designs typically provide for relatively limited motion patterns, such as the rotation of wheels along a support surface. Other designs provide for more complex motion pattern, such as remote controlled toy vehicles or walking toys. However, such designs are relatively complex, relying upon numerous motors and complex internal control systems. Therefore, there is a need for a toy figure including multiple motion patterns, and which has a relatively simple drive mechanism for actuating its motion patterns.